


No Postage

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 30+ Prompto, Blind!Ignis mentioned, Gen, Some Comrades spoilers., Takes place after games end. Original ending., in game deaths of characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Prompto writes a letter to Lunafreya, that will never be sent.





	No Postage

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV/15 or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> I've been sitting on this idea for a couple of years now. So, here, have my broken feels. (And some mild headcanons.)

Dear Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Oracle of Eos,

I always thought we would eventually get to meet some day. I was friends with Noctis after all, it just seemed a natural occurrence that I would eventually meet his pen-pal. Sure, it would have been difficult, you being the Oracle and all, I’m sure your schedule was usually pretty full. All the healings and interviews you gave, it must have been tiring.

Damn, we were _so close_! If I hadn’t been sent off to help evacuate the city, I could have at least seen you, even if I didn’t get to _meet_ you. But, I was on the other side of Altissia when you gave your speech, and only Noctis got to see you. I really wish we could have had a conversation, talk about Tiny maybe? Sorry, I mean Pryna. She’s such a cutie, I miss her too.

Is it strange to miss someone you’ve never met? Sure, the whole world had just lost its Oracle, and that in itself is significant, but... Noctis lost a close friend. Not to mention his recently betrothed. You know, I really do wonder how that would have worked out. I’m sure you’re aware he’s not the straightest man on the planet... or well, wherever he is now.

Heh, for a blind man, Ignis sure still knows his stuff. He’s the one that suggested I start writing letters to help me cope. It’s been helping a lot actually. Most of them, just like this one, read massively disjointed, but it helps me to organize my thoughts, and discover what’s really upsetting me about things.

I hope you don’t mind that I’m writing you this letter Lady Lunafreya. I’m actually super nervous that all of the people I talk about who’ve died over the last several years, are mad at me for it. Like, I’m going to die - at this rate probably of old age, not that that’s a bad thing - and they’ll all be there, _waiting_ for me, so they can give me a piece of their minds themselves. I mean, I guess so long as they wait until I’m dead too, I can deal with that. I have had ENOUGH of ghosts to last a lifetime. Not including yours of course!

Being able to see you at all was nice, I just... y’know, wanted to meet you while you were alive. I just... I don’t know. I’m kind of crushed about it. Which is a silly thing to get caught up on I guess. I’m sure Gladio would say it was stupid and I should just move on. But, I don’t want to. My idol, you, and my best friend, Noctis, are gone. I don’t get to talk to you anymore. I have no family. My parents died in coup by the rest of the Glaive. Most every Glaive that was still actually loyal to the Crown was killed during the Fall of Insomnia. Then Bahamut, the whiny bitch from hell, brought several of them _back to life_!!! Like W.T.Fuck you asshole? Bring back the people that matter! I... sorry.

Hmmm, it’s weird, thinking of the city as ‘fallen’. Sure, there were some areas in serious need of repair, but Niflheim didn’t oust the citizens. They even worked to start repairing things in the weeks after their attack. They were just on the hunt for you, Noctis, and anyone still loyal to the Caelums. Other than now having to deal with daemon attacks, the regular people were left alone. But then, coming back with Noct to fight Ardyn... the total devastation. Daemons running amok, debris everywhere, even after years of no one living here.

Fuck, and there are the tears. Sorry to get salt water on your letter. I just, I miss so many people. And I’m never going to stop missing them. But, I’ve nothing to fill the time. I dated Cindy for a while trying to fill the void. I’m pretty sure she agreed just because she took pity on me. Poor woman. I am thankful that we’re good friends now... but I’m a disaster.

Can you see Insomnia now? How everyone in Eos, having had to learn to survive together during the Dark, has done wonders in rebuilding it? There are certain buildings, like the Citadel, that are off limits, and simply set as historical markers now. No one wants to ‘stir the ghosts’ as it were. I can’t even look in its direction without bawling my eyes out. Ignis, though, he stands straight and proud every morning and stares over at it with his sightless eyes. Like he’s honor-bound to, or maybe communicating with Noctis? I’ve always been too afraid to ask.

He’s done wonders for everyone with his strategic mindset. City planning, organizing food runs, hunts, you name it, he’s got it covered. And he can explain it to you without you getting lost or confused. That’s the truly amazing part. His days are full of it all. Gladiolus bounces between women and going on hunts with Iris. Talcott’s all about preserving Eos’ history. Doesn’t matter to him if it’s Solheimian, Nif, Lucian, Accordan, or Tenebrean. It all has a special place in his heart and he does his best to preserve all of it. Which leaves me out, mostly. I mean, I go on hunts, do some of those supply runs, help Cindy out at the shop, take photos of things for Talcott, or just in general. But, I just feel... empty.

Anyways, it’s getting late, and I’m sure even though he can’t see, that I’m keeping Ignis awake with this light on. So, I’ll write some more later, yeah? I hope that’s okay.

Sincerely,

Prompto Argentum


End file.
